Friend or Lover?
by JKLovin
Summary: Jack realises that the love of his life is right infront of his eyes. JackKaren R-rated for sexual content. This is my first fic here so reviews would be appreciated. :)


Friend or Lover?

_(I don't own these characters, NBC does…I just use them for fun!!)_

Karen walked along the hallway towards her front door. She had commanded Driver to park the car and to follow her up to the penthouse, carrying her many bags of purchases from Barneys. She knocked on the door loudly, expecting Rosario to drop what ever she was doing and to rush over and let her into her apartment. No answer. Agitated, she riffled though her purse to find her keys while muttering under her breath at how hopeless that woman was and if it wasn't for the fact that she had lost the receipt that she received from Rosario's mother when she sold her to Karen, she would have traded her in for a newer, more efficient model. The thought made Karen giggle slightly as she forcefully put the key into the lock, turned it and walked into her apartment.

After ordering Driver away with a single gesture of her right hand, she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape. Astonished, she gazed around the room. The lights had been dimmed and there were newly fresh roses placed on every viewable surface in matching vases, each one with a red bow attached.

Shifting her head slightly to the left, her eyes widened when she noticed a thick red ribbon that had been placed ever so carefully up the stairs. It was so perfect. As she stood directly in front of the stairs and screwed up her eyes slightly, the colour appeared to merge into one long straight strip that lead right up to the landing.

Bags in hand, she climbed the stairs only to find that the ribbon did not stop there. It continued on and appeared to cease when it reached her bedroom door.

Raising her head slowly, tearing away her focus from the red ribbon, she inhaled deeply and slowly opened the door.

The ribbon continued into her room and snaked along the floor until it reached her bed. She followed it, her eyes fixed to the cream carpet. She hadn't even noticed that she was surrounded by bunches of red roses and candles that flickered in the moon light.

There, lying on her bed was a mahogany, heart shaped box surrounded by a circle of red rose petals. Clearing her throat, unsure of what the meaning of all this was, she delicately removed the lid. Inside, there was a smaller, black velvet box, a white rose and a small scroll tied up neatly with a red bow.

She lifted the rose to her mouth and stroked her lips ever so slightly with it, inhaling the flower's wonderful aroma, her eyes closed.

He had been watching her as she walked into the room, a look of puzzlement and complete amazement on her face. He giggled quietly to himself, desperately trying not to make a sound. He watched as she set the white rose down on the bed and returned her focus to the two remaining items in the box. She carefully pulled on the ribbon with her delicate fingers as the scroll unravelled in her hand.

"Happy Anniversary….What the hell?" she shouted in complete bafflement.

Stepping out from the shadows, he walked over to her,

"It was seven years ago to this day that I met you for the first time"

Karen practically jumped out of her skin in hearing the voice and quickly whipped her body around to face him, her heart pounding in her chest.

As he emerged from the darkness, she studied him. He was wearing an impeccable black suit with a blue tie and matching blue handkerchief which was folded neatly and placed in the top pocket of the jacket. He looked so handsome, the moon light enhancing his features.

She walked towards him, placed her left hand on his chest and carefully positioned her right on the back of his neck and pulled his head towards hers, their foreheads touching.

"Oh Jackie" she said with a smile.

"This has to be the sweetest thing that you have ever done for me"

She played with his hair, entwining her fingers through it softly causing Jack to shiver slightly. He loved it when she did that.

Closing the space between them, Karen stepped forward and hugged him tightly, Jack placing soft kisses on the side of her neck while breathing in the wonderful scent of her hair.

Karen whimpered sweetly as she tilted her head away from him, allowing jack more access to her neck. He continued his sweet kisses and with a final kiss on her shoulder, he lifted his head up, blue eyes meeting hazel.

"I have a few surprises for you tonight, starting with something that's in there" pointing to her closet.

Grinning, she walked to her dressing room and turned on the lights. There in front of her hung the most beautiful gown with matching stilettos and a silk shall. She ran over to it excitedly, acting like a little child in a toy shop. Jack had of course been shopping with Karen on many occasions therefore knew exactly what colours and brand she liked. Most of all he knew what would look excellent on her.

After a brief hug, Jack was being forced out of the door, Karen patting his ass as she ushered him out quickly.

"Give me half an hour honey" She said pushing the door forcefully as it banged off of Jacks heal, causing it to remain slightly ajar.

Jack slumped down onto her bed, fidgeting uncontrollably and beaming from ear to ear. He was surprised that he had been able to control his excitement for this long. He had the whole evening scripted out in his mind and was now deep in thought about the night that lay ahead.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the sound of water running. He turned his head slightly and peered at the entrance to Karen's closet. His eyes widened as he gazed through the tiny slither of space that had been caused when the door had ceased to close completely.

In the distance he could see Karen return from the bathroom, leaving the water running to fill up the tub. He watched as she began to shed the clothing from her body. Of course he couldn't see all of her, just a tiny slither of her pale white flesh. Her hands travelled up her back where she hooked both thumbs under the clasp on her bra. She stopped. Tilting her head slightly and lowering her eyes to the floor, she inhaled deeply. She had a strange feeling, almost as if she was being watched. She instinctively turned her head towards the door, removed her hands from her back then quickly walked back into the bathroom.

Jack froze when she suddenly turned around and he held his breath, wishing himself invisible. When she was again out of sight he exhaled and noticed that his heart was racing. He raised and eyebrow, confused at what he was feeling. He felt bad for staring at her but she was just so gorgeous that he couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt disappointed when she didn't…. His thoughts trailed off.

"What am I thinking?" his mind screamed at him.

He knew that he and Karen had an amazing connection. He loved being with her and he knew that she showed a side of herself to him that she had never and probably will never share with anyone else, the sweet and caring side. He loved the kisses and the soft touches that they shared, the glances across the room and each of them knowing instinctively what the other was thinking before they both grab their coats to head for Barneys. They knew each other inside out and yet there was one thing that they could not share.

Karen had hinted on more than one occasion that if he was straight, they would have been married with two kids by now. This statement was always made in jest, however Jack knew for a long time now that Karen was in love with him.

It suddenly occurred to him that he was always at his happiest when he was with her. Even when he was out on one of his many dates, in the back of his mind he would always be thinking of her, wondering what she's doing, whether she had bought a new fantastic outfit that day. He had on more than one occasion cut a date short only because he was missing her company. He needed her. He loved her.

With this realisation came a dilemma. He had always been repulsed by the thought of sleeping with women but Karen was different. While watching her just moments ago, almost naked, he felt no repulsion. In fact, he felt the complete opposite. He wanted to go to her, to touch her, to kiss her. Even now, thinking back, he felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it didn't matter the gender of your significant other. As long as they gave you that feeling, the feeling of absolute joy, it didn't matter. Karen had said that a while back but Jack had brushed it aside and continued talking about his cheating backstabbing boyfriend. He knew that she desperately wanted him but it seemed that she had settled for the occasional kiss or hug.

Jack had been staring at the floor, deep in thought for over twenty minutes, when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. His eyes travelled from his own feet to Karen's blue stiletto heeled shoes. His eyes travelled up her right leg that was exposed by a slit in the blue gown. The slit stopped mid thigh. Continuing his gaze, his eyes traced the curve of her hip, amazed at how beautifully the dress accentuated her sexy body. His eyes wandered to the tightly fitted corset, blue with tiny pearls attached. It was strapless with a v-cut neck line that emphasized her perfect cleavage. Her face was flawless, her hair perfect, a mass of curls on top of her head with two ringlets either side of her face.

The tingling sensation had returned in his stomach and he was dumb stuck by her beauty. Unable to say anything, he slowly took her hand to his lips and kissed her finger tips then smiled lovingly at her. He stood up and stepped towards her, placing a soft kiss on her bottom lip. The kiss lingered on as she softly kissed him back. Karen pulled away and smiled but was inwardly confused. The kiss had seemed different, not like their normal everyday kisses. She brushed the thought to the back of her mind. She had trained herself to do this as she did not want to get truly emotionally involved with someone who was unable to reciprocate this unconditional love that she felt.

"Come on gorgeous, time for the second surprise!" he said after tearing his eyes away from her lips, wanting to kiss her again, wanting to touch her, wanting for their bodies to become one.

He grabbed the black velvet box from the bed then led Karen by the hand to the grand piano where he patted the space next to him on the stool. She sat and then turned to face him. He handed her the box and motioned for her to open it. She lifted the lid to reveal a white gold pendant necklace, a blue sapphire in the middle with three diamonds placed either side of it.

She gasped, "oh poodle, it's beautiful!"

Jack carefully removed it from the box as Karen swung her body around so that her back was facing him. He looped the chain around her neck and then fastened it, his hands shaking slightly. He then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck causing Karen to quiver, goose bumps appearing on her skin. She turned back to face him.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"You look gorgeous" he said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Now for your third surprise" he said while lifting the cover that protected the keys of the piano.

"I wrote you a tune." He said simply.

This man was amazing and Karen felt all the feelings that she had buried, slowly resurfacing. She could have pushed them away but she wanted to feel. To feel love, even if it was going to be one sided.

She listened and watched as Jack's nimble fingers caressed the keys almost seductively as he played. She closed her eyes and listened intently then placed her left arm around his waist. Two minutes later she could feel that the song was coming to an end so she opened her eyes. Jack continued to play chords with his left hand as he placed his right, around Karen's waist, then back onto the piano, forcing her to move slightly closer to him. He then played a scale. As his fingers moved, and the notes became lower and lower in pitch, Karen's body was being brought closer and closer towards his. By the time he had reached middle C, Karen's right hand was once again on his chest and their bodies were pressed up against one another. Jack could feel Karen's breasts pushing into his chest and Karen could feel Jack's heart beating fast under her finger tips.

Their eyes had been locked for the past few seconds, the only audible noise now was the sound of their own, loud breathing. Karen felt his hot breath on her lips and soon enough felt his mouth there, sucking on her bottom lip for the second time this evening. He slowly began to trace her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue causing her to moan and to unconsciously open her mouth and allow him in.

Rather shyly, Jack penetrated her mouth, gently at first, massaging his tongue against hers. It was his turn to moan when he felt Karen responding in kind as she gently kissed him back.

Karen removed her hand from his chest and placed it on the side of his face, massaging the skin there, their kiss deepening. Jack then placed a hand on the back of her neck, entwining his fingers in her hair and drawing her even closer to him. Both their breathing became heavy as passion oozed from every orifice.

With his free hand, Jack grabbed onto her waist tightly then slowly moved his hand upwards towards her breasts. He cupped her right breast with his hand, massaging it through the tightly fitting material, feeling her nipple hardening quickly. He flicked it with his finger tip and she moaned loudly, feeling her arousal pour from her.

Jack pulled back from the kiss and then attacked her neck as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Touch me jack" she whispered breathlessly into his ear while nibbling on his lobe.

Jacks hand travelled from her neck down to the zipper on the back of her dress. He tugged at it and pulled it down slightly, allowing the top of the dress to fall, exposing her firm breasts to him. He gasped at the sight of her and immediately stoked them with his hand, taking her nipple in between his thumb and fore finger, rolling it around. She let out a scream as he continued. Unsatisfied now, with only being able to touch them, he bent his head down and covered one of her nipples with his mouth, his tongue swirling around fast. A whimper then escaped Karen's mouth when she felt his teeth gently graze along the tip of her left breast and she licked her lips in desire.

Jack lifted his head and then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I think I'm in love with you Kare. Whenever I'm with you, you make me feel like a straight man. I desperately wanted to join you earlier when you were undressing in your closet." lowering his head, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had been watching her.

"I knew that you were watching me, don't feel ashamed Jack" replying to a statement that had not been spoken aloud.

"I sensed it. You and I don't need words in order to communicate. We're sole mates" Karen whispered, while lightly stroking his cheek, as he lifted his head towards hers again.

She continued,

"We have a bond, you and I, a connection from here to here" Placing a hand firstly on her own chest, then onto Jack's. "Our hearts."

How could Jack have been so blind? It was obvious that they belonged together. It had just taken him seven years to come to that realisation.

"I have been in love with you for a while now" she continued, her voice shaky and quiet. "I knew that you knew but I didn't want to force the issue. I thought that if "we" were to happen, then it would, in its own time. To be honest I was beginning to think that it never would." She grinned from ear to ear unable to control her happiness.

"But now it has." they said simultaneously, their eyes piercing into one another's.

Jack leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear,

"I want to make love to you Karen but you have to forgive me because I've never slept with a woman before."

"Use your instincts honey, they've worked well for you so far" she said with a slight giggle as she reached down and held both his hands.

Karen stood up slowly, allowing her dress to fall to the floor, leaving her only wearing a black lace thong. As she stepped out of her shoes Jack's eyes roamed about her body, trying desperately to memorise her curves in all their glory. She was beautiful.

Jack rose from his seating position, then lifted her up into his arms and walked over to the bed, where he laid her down carefully onto the silk duvet cover. After moving the mahogany box onto the floor, he sat down next to her, his eyes wide and bright as he continued to gaze at her.

He hovered over her for a few seconds, their lips inches apart, then slowly he began to kiss her, their tongues once again entwined. Karen reached up and pushed the suit jacket from his body, grabbed onto his tie and pulled him even closer to her. She clawed at the restricting material of his shirt, unfastening the buttons quickly, as their kiss rapidly became more passionate. Jack then took it upon himself to remove the tie and shirt from his body, revealing his pecks, tight abdominal muscles and arms.

Karen ran her fingernails up and down his torso lightly causing him to quiver at her touch. She reached down further and unbuttoned his trousers. Jack wriggled about managing to push the pants from his body, leaving him only wearing boxers.

Needing to feel their bodies touch, Karen pulled Jack down on top of her, her erect nipples pushing into Jack's chest. Jack moaned as he felt her lift her right leg up and down slowly, the inside of her thigh caressing the outside of his left.

As Karen continued the movement, she was painfully aware of his arousal growing and digging into her hip. She moaned loudly, feeling her own arousal pour from her yet again.

Jack drew back from the kiss then ran his tongue down her neck then along to her right breast. He circled her nipple with the tip, barely even touching the skin, her nipple fully erect and begging to be devoured. He held back, tormenting her as he listened to her deep breathing. With his right hand he began massaging her other breast, ensuring that the nipple was not touched.

What is this man doing to me? She thought. He's driving me crazy. She was seriously considering removing her hands from his back to caress her own breasts but managed to reframe for doing that. She wanted him to be the one to pleasure her but the anticipation was excruciating.

Jack hovered over her nipple, his mouth slightly agape. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She leaned forward, her elbows supporting her weight, as she arched her back up, her nipple then entering his mouth. He sucked on it eagerly and roughly pulled at the other with his fingers.

Karen's head flew back, his touch and kisses sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"mmm" she moaned loudly as Jack continued his administrations.

She settled her body back down onto the bed as Jack left her breasts and traced a line with his tongue down her stomach, his hands also caressing the skin at her waist. He lifted his head and smiled nervously at her when he reached the top of her black panties.

"Don't be afraid honey, use your instincts…." Her voice trailed off to a whisper as she watched him bite down on the black lace and then pull the panties from her body, his nose caressing the inside of her thigh, causing her to unconsciously spread her legs further apart.

He threw her panties onto the floor then removed his boxers. Karen's eyes widened at the sight of him. She tore her eyes away and lifted her gaze to his face as she smiled and seductively licked her bottom lip then bite down hard sending a mixture of pleasure and pain though her body.

Watching her, as she continued with her sexy expressions, possibly unaware of how much they were turning him on, he settled himself between her legs. He needed to taste her, to make her scream his name, to be with her forever.

He kissed and stroked the inside of her thighs lightly while listening to her high pitched moans, his eyes settling on his goal.

Resting his weight on his elbows, he hooked his arms around the back of her thighs forcing Karen to raise her legs and rest them on his shoulders. As he continued to tickle the inside of her thigh, he slowly licked up the full length of her, relishing in her sweet taste.

Karen whimpered softly as he continued, making sure not to disturb her swollen nub. Karen franticly pulled at her erect nipples, wishing that he would suck on the engorged bump between her legs.

After several minutes of torment, he finally devoured her, causing Karen to immediately begin panting. He kissed and sucked at it eagerly, massaging it with his tongue, as it seemed to swell in his mouth. Karen's hips began to rock back and forth as her moans became louder and faster. She whipped her head back hard against the pillow, her eyes wide and bright, her mouth open, uncontrollable sounds escaping from her throat.

"Jackie…I'm..I'm….." as she sucked air into her lungs at a fast pace.

Jack removed his mouth from her sex, as she groaned loudly, frustrated that he had cut her pleasure short.

"Jack" she screamed at him as she tightly gripped at the sheet in annoyance, her breathing slowly becoming steady again.

Jack crawled towards her, their faced now inches apart.

"I wasn't going to let you go like that baby" he said while kissing away the small beads of sweat from around her hair line.

She pouted then locked her lips with his. Jack moaned loudly into her mouth as he felt her reach down between them to take his member into her right hand.

Karen nibbled on his ear then whispered seductively,

"What do you want honey?...Do you want me to move my hand?" as she stuck the tip of her tongue into his ear.

"Oh yes baby" he said hoarsely.

She complied and began rubbing her hand up and down his shaft, listening to him groan with every caress, feeling him grow and harden in her hand.

Jack shifted himself slightly so that the tip of his member was lightly bushing against her entrance. Simultaneous moans escaped their mouths as Karen guided him into her.

Karen removed her hand then wrapped her arms and legs around him, bringing their bodies closer, forcing Jack to penetrate her deeper. Karen threw her head back in pleasure as Jack began to slip slowly in and out of her.

He progressively picked up the pace, listening to the sound of their bodies slapping together hard.

Karen moaned loudly and lifted both arms to grip onto the headboard behind her thus thrusting her breasts up towards Jack's face.

"Take them Jackie" she pleaded.

Immediately he enveloped one of her nipples, sucking hard on the skin there, moaning loudly as wave after wave of pleasure consumed his body.

Karen gripped harder into the headboard, her knuckles white. With a loud scream she arched her back and whipped her head back, her mouth open and dry, her eyes closed, as her body shuddered in pleasure.

"I love you Jack" she screamed loudly, crashing over the edge.

Watching, as her body contorted in pleasure, drove him crazy with desire. A few seconds later he was shouting out her name in complete ecstasy.

"Karen…"


End file.
